K O N N I C H I W A!
by iPolaris
Summary: 10 simple letters that killed Len.


"So bored…." **L**en Kagamine sighs, eyes closed, while hugging a pillow. He lies on another huge green pillow. Random manga, comics and books are all around him–in an organized way. Desperate plea out of boredom did Len asks, "There's gotta be some TV shows around this time of night!"

The blond quickly grabs the remote and flicks it. The TV is on, showing a reporter who reports about some lab stuff. NO.

He changes the channel. A cooking show? Nuh-uh, still a big no.

Another click on the button unravels a romance-drama show as two adults going to–**No way**. Len pushes a button again, expecting to find a good and proper show worth his time.

Cute girl music can heard as notes fill up Len's boring room. Pink background, girly stuffs and cute girls are singing in the next channel Len just flicked.

He feels a spark and asks in amazement, "Huh?"

.

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"Len~!" Rin Kagamine bursts the door and comes in. With a cheerful expression on her face, she greets her younger twin, as her expression changed.

"..." The blonde stopped breathing. Why? That's because...

One: Her brother sings.

Two: Did he just swayed his hips?

Three: What the–Is that what she think it is?

What is currently live: Len sings whole-hearty. His hand even holds an invisible microphone, and his hips are dancing perfectly to the beat. Rin starts to breathe unbelievably as she looks at the TV, realizing Len is mimicking a cute _girl_ anime's song, which is by the way, Len thinks it's not cool.

Said blond turns around, pointing his finger at his sister with a flash in his eyes. A smile is fixed on his lips, as he finished his song–"…Konnichiwa~~~!…." – from its supposed high and happy tone to a low and failed tone.

Suddenly, Len felt the room's temperature rise, as sweat drops form all over his face. He couldn't move an inch, rather, he can't move to change his _pose_.

"Oh," Rin helps, breaking the silence. "Sorry, I forgot to knock!" she says, getting the energy enough to close the door shut quickly after she just witnessed a strange moment.

She knocks the door again, opening it, and putting that same cheerful smile again... which only turns out to giggles. "Len~~!"

"Yeah, what do you want?" Len asks as he appears to sit properly on the green carpet with a nerdy glasses covering his eyes. A tea beside him while the books and manga are out of sight and are on his table. Sweat drops continue to drop from his face.

Rin faces Len in amusement.

"Pardon me," she exclaims as she smiles and winks her eye. "I thought my mind plays tricks on me! I can't imagine you singing the 'Pretty Cure' theme song and shaking your butt! I mean, you used to think that it's pretty lame! … I got it as some sort of illusion!"

"Why would I do such a thing, huh?" Len asks tensed, trying to smile although the muscles on his face tell him that they can't. "I'm such a genius! I don't even need to do that! Ha ha ha!"

Len turns on the TV, showing chess contests and Go games, whatever else to show Rin.

"To prove me genius, look! I'm watching different kinds of competition!" he brags, hoping she'll buy his side of story.

"…" Rin is speechless. 'Uhhhh… That's Go, isn't it?' she thought carefully while watching the TV.

"Anyways," Rin clears her throat afterwards and tilts her head to the side playfully, making her short yellow hair follow, "I came here to deliver a message from Miku."

"Sheesh!" Len complains, half-relieved while sitting again on his green carpet. "If Miku wants to talk to me, why not use my cell phone?"

"It's actually about _your_ cell phone."

Len removes his glasses as he listens to Rin, showing his blue eyes with curiosity.

"Your phone is still _on_, so we can hear _your_ voice from the living room… and she said it is better to hang up your phone…" Rin finished as she walked back to the door.

Every word of Rin's pierces Len intimately, his face form from a blush of pink into hot red as his eyes change into small dots. In the back of his mind, the 'Pretty Cure' theme song he sang replays all over again.

**BANG!** The door shuts. Len, with his red and blushing face, quickly grabs the phone _beside _his TV as he presses the wrong buttons, finding which one is the OFF button in frustration.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Once again, sounds filled his boring room.

"CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!"

* * *

**A/N: **Just edited. Made out of boredom and out of inspiration from a random PV I saw on YouTube. I was just like, narrating this fic from the video lol. *smacked*

Thanks a lot for reviewing, making this fic one of your faves and everything, guys! Seriously, you make my day complete from reading your reviews every time. You people always make me happy! xD

But anyway, please still get those reviews coming, so that I may be able to become awesome in writing like you! :D


End file.
